The Battle For Digital City
by Feonyx
Summary: A story featuring just about every aspect of Digimon ever. Includes characters from seasons 1-3, as well as some new stuff. Would fit better in an 'Everything' category, but there you go. Enjoy!


**[Author (That Would Be Me, Feonyx)'s Notes]  For some reason I felt like putting the notes first this time.  Beats me why.  Anyway, this is a Digimon fic (NO!  REALLY?) set a short time after the end of Tamers, otherwise known as Season 3.  As for the original group, well, it's hard to say when it is.  A couple of years later, I suppose.  Mimi has moved back to Japan, the older kids are in university, and Tai still hasn't gathered the courage to say what he really feels to Sora, the spineless flake.  Anyway, I apologise for the slight (read: great big glaring) similarities between certain scenes and the end of my first work, Golden Sun Redux.  People who have read both will know exactly what I'm talking about.  What can I say?  I like that sort of thing and they really were written quite separately.  What else is there to say?  Oh yes, if you're a major fan of Willis or BetaBoy (don't remember his name, can't be bothered to check) then you probably won't like parts of this story.  Also not featured are Impmon and even the merest hint of Season 4.  Also, I knew nothing about the thing that Omnimon fights in space in one of the movies when I wrote the very-similarly named creature at the end of this story.  Hopefully I can be forgiven.  With that said, I consider this to be the funniest thing I've ever written, so read on, enjoy, and review if the urge arises (it @#%$ well BETTER!)  Sorry, the medication hasn't kicked in yet.  Get reading!**

****

****

****

**THE ****BATTLE********FOR********DIGITAL********CITY******

        The place is a park in the middle of Tokyo.  The sun is shining, the trees are swaying gently in the wind, and twelve Digidestined are gathered in the shade, away from the baking heat of afternoon.  The original eight, now older, are present: Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, and Kari.  Also with the group are the newbies- though now Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are only lacking in years of experience, and are easily as skilled.

          Elsewhere throughout the park, if you tried really hard (and it would help to be invisible and silent) you might find several Digimon: Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Palmon, each paired with one of the elder Digidestined.  But Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and even Wormmon were there too, relaxing or goofing around.

          "I swear, if you ruin this perfect day with any bad news, _any, I'll make you wish you were never born," said Tai, stretching out on the grass.  Izzy glared at him, but Kari suggested: "Just ignore him.  It's always worked for me."_

          "I think Izzy'd at least think clearly enough to wish that _you were never born," added Yolei._

"C'mon, let's just get this over with.  What's up?" asked Davis, eternally impatient."

          Izzy flipped open his laptop and brought up the Digimonitor, a visual window into the Digital World.  "I've always agreed that a picture is worth a thousand words," he said, turning the screen to face the others.

          After a few moments' silence, Mimi asked what the others were thinking.  "Okay, what is it?"  Izzy made a noise of exasperation and turned the screen back around to make sure he was showing the right picture.  He was.  It showed a huge dark valley, flat-bottomed, with cliff walls all around ranging from slopes to sheer faces.

          "It's a city.  Not much compared to Tokyo, but the biggest… well, thing we've ever seen in the Digital World," he explained.

          "What about the one we went to when Kari was sick?  Machinedramon's city," said TK, thinking back to their quest against the Dark Masters.

          "That was about half the size of this one, and the construction is totally different.  It's like the whole city was forged out of one giant block of onyx Digitoid," added Izzy, referring to another type of Digital metal (aside from chrome Digitoid.)

          "Onyx Digitoid?" asked Ken.  "That's what I used to make the Dark Spires back when I was the… Digimon Emperor."

          "Oh, great.  So the whole city is evil?" asked Matt, highly annoyed by the audacity of this city.  Show up and cause trouble in the middle of summer vacation?  Some edifices have no sense of tact.

          "No, onyx Digitoid isn't evil.  It's just really good at conducting the energy that gives Digimon their powers.  It's like a data amplifier," said Ken.

          "Oh," said Matt.  "So what's the big deal?  Some weird Digimon live there?"

          "Actually, I haven't seen a single Digimon in the area for a long time- actually, never.  But I did only discover it a week or so ago," admitted Izzy.

          Joe asked "So what's the problem?" at the same time Sora demanded "You found out a week ago and didn't say anything?"

          "Yaaah!" said Izzy, recoiling.  "I didn't think there was any big deal when I found it, either.  But then I got an email from Gennai."  He accessed another file and turned the screen back to them.  It was the email, and it was one of the weirdest they ever got from Gennai.

                   _Dear Children,_

_I know I haven't contacted you recently, but I've been busy- what with the salty popcorn for my fish running low and that ancient legendary city that is said to contain unimaginable power appearing out of nowhere._

_The city -I'm sure you noticed it, Izzy- is extremely important, so let me fill you in.  __Digital__City__ is so old, some people say it existed when the rest of the Digital World wasn't even a fun idea some computer guy thought up.  Unfortunately, we know almost nothing about its origins.  But it must have been around when the first Digimon were created because some of them do know about it.  The legends say that the city is not only a power amplifier- something within it is an actual source of power, creating it from nothing._

_The city then vanished for reasons unknown for many years.  There are a lot of explanations; some say it travels from reality to reality, through different universes until it comes back here.  I'm not sure if that's true, but the city is certainly back, and that could be good or bad._

_I want you to go there, children, and find that source of power.  Even if we can't use it to some good, well… the virus Digimon of the World must be aware of it by now too, and if they got to it first, it could be the end of everything.  Stay alert within the city, and if worst comes to worst, it might be better to destroy the power source than allow it to be controlled by evil Digimon._

_May the Digiforce be with you._

_-Gennai_

          "I never thought it could be sheer coincidence," said Tai.

          "What could?" asked Matt.

          "That 'Gennai' and 'Jedi' sound so similar."  Again there were a few moments of silence.  Then…

          "How about something important, Tai?!" asked Sora.  "Like what we're going to do?"

          "Seems obvious enough to me.  We go in and find that power source.  I don't think we could just leave a threat open like this, no matter how many evil Digimon we'd find on our way," said TK.  There were general sounds of semi-reluctant agreement.  "Let's get our Digimon and get going."

          Another time.  Another place.  Sort of.

          It's the same park.  It's still in the centre of Tokyo.  The sun is no longer glowing and rain is falling in sheets, but there is still wind in the trees.  And technically, it's probably the same time, but because it's so hard to compare in these circumstances, it might not be.

          Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and even Suzie were there.  And of course, their various Digimon: Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Lopmon.  Kazu's partner, Gardromon, and Kenta's, Marineangemon, were still back in the Digital World.  And, oddly enough, Calumon was there in the real world too, but (of course) never stayed in one place for more than a picosecond.

          "So what's the problem?" asked Kazu.  "It's some weird data stuff in our world.  We had plenty of that back when evil Digimon were bio-emerging every eight minutes."

          "It's plenty more than that," said Lopmon.  "Calumon has been sensing a lot more power than usual, and in case you haven't noticed the power it takes to Digivolve has been a lot more plentiful recently."

          "She's right," said Henry.  "Normally it takes a lot of effort, or at least special circumstances to Digivolve, even to Champion level.  But on the way here, it was just 'I wish we could get to the park and out of this rain faster,' and Guilmon went to Growlmon to dig a tunnel.  Something just doesn't seem right about that."

          "Sounds good to me.  The more power we've got, the easier it'll be to defend against the next Digimon that bio-emerges," said Rika.  "But, as usual, you've got to find something wrong with it."  She glared at Takato (or maybe just looked at him; the two expressions are basically the same for her).

          "Hey, it's not my fault we're out here," said Takato.

          "You _are the one who phoned us all," said Kenta._

          "Well…  Henry told me that Lopmon had found some kind of problem, and Guilmon said that something didn't smell right-"

          "Oh, c'mon Takato, even the bread-scarfing doofus can't smell data," said Kazu.  "You probably just left the oven on too long again."

          "Ahem," said Rika.  "Remember how, a long time ago, there was a_ point to all of this?!  Just tell us what you think is happening."_

          "Well, the only reason there would be any sort of power flow in our world would be if there were an even stronger one in the Digital World.  Maybe strong enough to start destabilising it," said Terriermon.

          "Destabilising?  Doesn't sound life-threatening to me," said Kazu.

          "Remember back when Guilmon turned into Megidramon?  The earthquakes and similar disasters?" asked Renamon, coolly.

          "How could I forget?" muttered Kenta.

          "Think of that on a global scale.  That's what Terriermon means," she explained.  For some time, that group just sat (and, in Calumon's case, bounced like a ballistic superball) and thought, while the wind and rain raked the air around them.

          Finally, Takato stood up.  "All right!  If there's any danger, let's get going and find a way to stop it.  I'm not going to let anything threaten the Digital World if I can help it.  We're going back!"

          The others stared at him for a few seconds.  "How?" asked Suzie.  Takato slipped and collapsed on the rain-slicked grass.  Calumon, astoundingly, stopped bouncing for a moment and stepped into the middle of the group.

          "I can do it," he said.  "All we need to do is get Gardromon to help from the other side."

          "Hey, no problem.  He's at the Satellite Rocks right now," said Kazu.

          "Do we want to leave right now?  I mean, what will our parents think if we vanish again?" asked Henry, standing up with only a little difficulty.

          "Oh, come on, we'll be back before dinner.  It's not even eleven AM," said Rika.  "It's just dark because of the rain clouds."

          "Fine.  Calumon, open it up.  Guilmon, let's get ready to roast," said Takato.

          Grinning, Calumon stepped out into the rain and fully extended his ears.  For a moment nothing unusual could be seen or heard- aside from Calumon's sounds of concentration.  Then the symbol on his forehead started to glow with a blazing ruby light.  His wing-ears flapped forward and showered sparks into the wind.  They seemed to be orbiting a faint ray of light extending from the glowing triangle on his head.  The sparks became a near firestorm, and suddenly… turned purple.  Calumon stepped away from the amethyst circle, smiling even more broadly than before.

          As the Tamers approached it, they could hear a faint voice coming from the portal.  It was Gardromon, calling: "Hello?  Hello?  Remarkable.  It almost looks like a portal of some kind."

          "It is a portal, Gardromon!" called Kazu back through.  "But Calumon says we need your help to make it open all the way."

          "Oh, yes, of course.  You can only open a partial portal from your world, right.  Now where did I put it?  Wait, no, it's built into me.  Whoops.  Here we go.  _Gatekeeper's Key!"  The portal was currently a sort of electric ring filled with wavy, random bands, each a different purple shade.  The ring turned blue as Gardromon spoke, and the inside transformed.  It was now a staticky window into the badlands of the Digital World, and Gardromon was standing on the other side._

          "Right then.  Ready, guys?"

          "Ready!" said Suzie, leaping forward.

          "Suzie, no!  Get back from there!" yelled Henry, but too late to stop his little sister.  Even if she was trying to stop (and she probably wasn't) Suzie slipped on the wet grass and tumbled through the glowing portal.  It crackled around her and she appeared on the other side, but then fell out of view.  A moment later, her voice rang out from inside.

          "JEEEERRRRRIIIIIIIIII!" Suzie screamed, and three of the Tamers leapt forward immediately.  Jeri, because she had been called; Henry, because Suzie was his sister; and Rika, because she had a oddly protective feeling for the girl.  Unfortunately, the portal was far too small, and they ended up colliding and crashing backwards.  Rika was on her feet in an instant, and leapt through.  As Henry and Jeri were just pulling themselves up, they heard Rika.

          "JEEEERRRRRIIIIIIIIII!"

          "Well, at least we know it isn't dangerous," said Takato.

          "How?" asked Kenta.

          "Rika doesn't scream for help."  

Jeri dove forward and through the electric gate.  Then, the oddest thing they had heard so far: "I don't believe it!  But" -Takato, Kazu, Henry, and Kenta jumped through as Jeri finished her sentence- "it must really be you."

The Tamers looked up into the Beast King's fanged grin.  "Leomon!"

"Hello, Jeri.  It's good to see you again," he growled.

Takato opened and closed his mouth several times, failing to manage any sounds, before he got out "How?"  Leomon considered this for a moment, and since none of the others seemed to be able to say anything, he replied.

"I assume you want to know how I could be here?" 

"That's the one," said Takato, with some difficulty.

"I cannot be certain myself.  I believed that after Beelzemon absorbed my data I was forever lost, but somehow it has not been so.  Gardromon was theorising about this when you arrived."  Leomon looked to the rust-coloured robot.

"Well, I expect the reason you're here is the odd power levels we've been experiencing lately…" he let the question hang for a moment, scanning the Tamers.

"Yes," said Henry.  A second later- "WELL?  Keep going."

"I don't yet know what's creating all the excess energy, but I do have an idea as to what it's doing.  The Digital World is spontaneously refreshing parts of its data.  Sometimes it returns things to the way they used to be, and sometimes there's no real plan, as far as I can tell.  A few miles back the way we came, there's a waterfall sticking out of the sand.  For whatever reason, there's no river leading to it or anything, just water falling from a really tall rock."

"So you think the Digital World just accidentally hit Undo in the Leomon's Absorption menu?" said Kazu.

"Well, uh, yes, something like that."

As they spoke, Jeri raised her Digivice to her eyes.  Its screen, staticky for what seemed like an eternity, went blank.  Then, like it had simply been waiting to wake up, the D-Power booted up again.

"You're really back," she whispered.  "I never thought it could happen."

"It is a great thing to be given another chance at life.  A miracle.  Let us see to it that we use it fully," said Leomon, quietly.  Then he spoke to the whole group.  "While this power has done good for us, it might be mere luck.  I suggest that we find the source of this power before its randomness brings harm to anyone."

"Agreed," said Rika.  She thought back to the scream for Jeri.  "Suzie, are you okay?"

"Leomon's back!" said Suzie enthusiastically.

"I noticed," said Kazu, sarcastically.  "Hey, Kenta, he's right in front of you."  Kenta was looking around, slightly removed from what was happening.

"What?  I know Leomon's in front of me!  I was looking for Marineangemon."

"Oh.  Yes.  Bundle of energy, that one.  Doesn't seem healthy to me, a Mega Digimon six inches tall, but who am I to judge?" asked Gardromon.  He actually seemed to be looking for an answer.

"That's usually a rhetorical question," whispered Kazu.

"Oh.  Well, let's get going.  Marineangemon will find us along the way," Gardromon added, looking to Kenta.  He started down the sandy road, following signals of power.  One by one, the others fell into step behind him with their Digimon.  Last of all was Jeri, who stood with Leomon for a moment.

"It's been so long.  I was past the pain," said Jeri.

"Yes.  But past is not the same as without.  You have carried the loss with you, I can see.  I hope it was not so great that it harmed your life," said Leomon, ever strong but still worried.

She thought back to the time after they returned to the real world.  She especially dwelled on what little she could remember of the train ride home.  Takato had been there, and said something to her, something important.  But she could never bring herself to ask what it had been.

"Not forever."

"No.  But forever is a long time, and a very important part of it seems to be coming.  We should catch up with the others."  With that, Leomon picked Jeri up and ran after the other Tamers, bounding in long steps.  They were reunited, for however long it might last.  What if their success caused a reversal of this rebirth?

"Eventually we're going to have to find a way to land on our feet through this thing.  I mean, this is ridiculous," said Matt, untangling his and Sora's legs (and trying mightily not to blush).

"Oh yeah," agreed Tai in a muffled voice, trying to twist his back out from under various elbows.  They separated and stood up, several glaring at the TV thing that was their gateway.

"Where to now?" asked Joe in his normal voice, which conveyed a great sense of certainty that they were getting ever closer to something really unpleasant.  He brought it under control and added, "Let's get to the action."

The area around them was rocky and grey, sloping gently.  To the south, it rose into mountains that were mere shadows against the darkening sky.  To the south…

"That way," declared Ken, pointing in the direction of the downward slope.

"What makes ya think so?" asked Davis.  They looked that way, and saw that the ground eventually turned sharply up into a plateau.  At its flat top, there was a mass of blackness and a strong yellow glow extending into the sky.

"See?" said Yolei to Davis as they walked.  "Ken always knows what he's talking about."  Davis leered at Ken, who laughed nervously and started a violently technical conversation with Wormmon.

There was one thing you could say about the terrain that Joe was mightily in favour of: it was boring, boring, boring, absolutely without danger, and boring.  Not like the rest of his life, whether it be medical school or being a Digidestined.  Unfortunately, something he saw not-quite-on-the-horizon threatened to change one or both of those wonderfully safe aspects.  Whether dangerous or eventful, it was important, he could tell.

"What is that?" he asked in a resigned, downtrodden voice.

"What are those?" corrected Biyomon, who was gifted with proverbial eagle-eyes.  "Looks like a few humans.  Kids, not much younger than TK and the others."

"'And the others'?" grumbled Davis in disbelief.  They ignored him.

"And Digimon.  Same number."

"Really?  Maybe they're Digidestined from another part of the world and they found out about the city too.  We could use a few extra friends," suggested Mimi.

"Mimi, the chances that they'll be anyone we know are-" began Izzy.

"Pretty good, since we travelled all over the place when the Control Spires entered our world.  And if the city is made of the same stuff, maybe they think they're trying to stop another invasion," said Cody.

"How do you guys put up with him?" joked Matt.  "Good thinking, Cody.  Let's go.  It could even be BetaBoy, Mimi."

"Matt!"

"Good Garudamon, get a room.  Padded, for preference," said Tai, and started toward the distant Digidestined.  The others followed, Matt and Mimi at the back.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" asked Matt.

"An insane asylum, I think," Mimi replied.

"Oh.  Right.  I was thinking of something else."

"Ahh!  I don't even want to know."

"If you could tear your eyes off the soap opera for a moment, Biyomon," said Tai, in a sweet-as-cold-steel voice, "can you see anything more about those guys?"

"Well, they definitely all have Digivices, but I haven't seen the type before.  Of the Digimon, I see a Gardromon… wow, a Leomon… and a Terriermon."

"Terriermon?" repeated Kari.  "Maybe it's Willis."

"I'm sure there are lots of people with Terriermon in the world," said TK and Davis in whiplash unison.  Kari giggled, and they both found very interesting places on the ground to look at.

"What happened while I wasn't looking?" demanded Tai.

"People started to grow up," replied Yolei.  "I assume you meant figuratively not looking.  Otherwise, TK and Davis performed the world's first Synchronised Embarrassment routine."

"Hey over there!" called a voice.  The group turned as one and saw that the other kids had noticed them.

"You're hopeless," said a girl with red hair drawn up and tied.  "It took you that long to see that we were being followed?"

"Not followed.  Watched," corrected the goggle-wearing boy.  He had been the one to call out in the first place, and seemed to be partnered with some sort of red dinosaurish creature.

"Hey, they're human," said Joe.  "I was expecting much worse."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because that's what we usually end up with."

"Hey," called Tai in reply.  "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," called Takato.  "So how about we stop shouting and get a little closer?"

"Right," replied Tai.

"I'm telling you, I recognise them," said Kenta.  "I just can't figure out where from."  Kazu scoffed, but watched the other kids closely as they approached.

It would be hard to describe Kazu's facial expression as he realised who they were.  The best way to do it would be to imagine that someone was slowly filling his head with liquid astonishment, and it was changing his face as it rose up the sides.

"You…  I know you, and you, and you… and you're…" gasped Kazu.

"Kazu, get a grip.  What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"Digimon was a cartoon, remember?  On TV?  But what would cartoon characters look like if they were real people?" asked Kazu in mounting excitement.

"I'm confused, Takatomon," said Guilmon.

"Takatomon?" repeated TK.  "Are you human or Digimon?"

Tai tried to ignore the conversations orbiting him, and extended a hand to Takato.  "Hi.  I'm Tai."

Takato would have been almost as interesting to watch as Kazu.  First he registered disbelief, then realisation, followed by an ecstatic, reflex lunge forward to shake Tai's hand.

"Tai?  I'm Takato.  And you, you're Sora, aren't you?  And you're Matt…  Joe…  Izzy…"  Takato was leaping from point to point so fast he was blurring.  The others were still back in the 'realisation' phase.

"You are, aren't you?" said Rika, like she suspected them of being spies.

"Are what?"

"The Digidestined.  From the cartoon show," explained Henry.  "But you can't be real.  We're practically your age, and I don't seem to remember a real Venommyotismon crushing a third of Tokyo any time in the last ten years."

"What cartoon show?" asked Izzy.

"Don't be an idiot, Kazu.  They must be some kind of Digimon," said Kenta.

"I am quite sure they are not," said Renamon.  "They are human."

"Of course we are.  What else would we be?"

"I would suggest that we take a short rest to sort this out and rest before the final advance," said Leomon.  When Leomon spoke, people took notice.

"Sounds good to me," said several people on both sides.

"Let's try this one more time," said Kenta.  "You… uh, twelve… are the actual Digidestined, and everything that's happened on the TV show we've seen really happened to you."

"Apparently," said Ken.

"Well, great.  Which one of us is real?  What if we're just a TV show in your world and we think we're real?"

"It's more likely that we're all real," commented Gardromon.

"Yeah," agreed Ken.  "And this warping of the Digital World that you've seen has taken us to the same place, same time, because we share Digital Worlds more than Real Worlds.  I'm not as widely versed as Izzy, but I think it's the Digital City being active.  We might see even more strange things as we get closer."

"Oh, great.  Stranger things.  Exactly what we need," said Joe.  "I see one flying pig and I'm out of here."

"I think you two are going to get along really well," said Izzy, looking from Joe to Kenta.  "You can swap phobias in your spare time."  Despite his levity, Izzy was actually checking just then to make sure the Digimon Archive on his laptop didn't mention the species 'Winghogmon' in this area.

A little separate from the rest of the group, TK and Takato were talking about some of the better episodes that they had seen/been in.

"My favourite is the one where Magnangemon shows up for the first time.  That sword was so cool…"

"Actually, it's blazing hot.  And I'd like to point out that at that moment I was falling at terminal velocity from a castle tower.  Headfirst."

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't that much fun to be there," admitted Takato.  "Of course, that was also the episode where we first got the idea that there would be something between you and Kari."

"Erk," stated TK.

"What?  Something wrong?"  He looked around, making sure Kari was still talking to Jeri (Kari had been drawn to Jeri and her decimated emotional state like a magnet to… uh, a different magnet).

"Uh, it's, ah, not something that we've talked about much."

"But it does exist.  Has existed for several years," persisted Takato.

"Well… yes."

"Don't let Rika know.  She's not too tolerant about keeping quiet on important things, and I don't know how much would be left of you."

"Her?" asked TK, indicating Rika.  When Takato nodded, TK started laughing.

"I'm serious!" he protested.  TK stopped laughing.

"You mean you can't tell?"

"Tell what?" asked Takato, bewildered.

"So what's this guy?" asked TK suddenly.  He was looking at Guilmon, and hesitantly raising his hand in a friendly way.

"That's Guilmon.  He's my partner, and a-"

"Bread-Snarfing-Doofus-Type," finished Kazu.

"All right, everyone, should we get moving?" called Tai, standing up.  He looked around and saw that the Digidestined had all splintered off into clusters, and were having more fun than they had in weeks talking to the Tamers.  "Hello?  Anyone?"

"So he's up on stage at the biggest concert yet," explained Sora as she walked, "straining to see if Mimi is in the crowd or not, since he doesn't know for sure about her."

"This is entirely unnecessary," said Matt.

"Oh, take it like a man," said Gabumon smugly.

"Can you tell with that hair?  Kari's is shorter," said Tentomon

"And he's singing their signature song.  There's a chorus…  'I turn around-'"

"'I can see what's behind me, I turn back around…'  It was on the show," said Jeri.  Leomon looked at her in vague confusion.

"And when it comes up to the final chorus, well, the concert's basically over, and still no Mimi.  So he's finishing the last verse, probably deciding which piece of stage equipment to kill himself with, when-" Sora's story was interrupted.

"Can I finish it?" asked Palmon.

"Oh, fine."

"He's just starting the next chorus, and as he sings, Matt actually turns around for each line.  So the song ended up as: "I turn around, I see Mimi behind me, I turn back around…"

The Tamers and any Digidestined who hadn't been there started laughing as Matt turned the same shade as Guilmon.

"What happened then?" asked Lopmon.  The Digimon all stared at her, and she quickly added "Wouldn't you like to know, Suzie?"

"Matt couldn't finish, so Mimi ended the song and launched straight into 'It Is You I Have Loved'.  Pretty good show, in all," said Gabumon.

"Traitor," muttered Matt, but he also drew Mimi a little closer.

She smiled at him, and said, to the group in general, "How about the Diaboromon story next?"

"That's a good one," said Tai.

"With 'The Email' in its proper place, of course," she added.

"So maybe we should divide into two groups.  It'll improve our chances of finding a way up that cliff," said Tai, looking at the imposing wall of rock.  It was encircled with a moat, which was almost certainly just for show.

"Good idea, how about the oldest and the newest split up?" suggested Sora.

"Perfect," agreed Tai.  "Anyone with a D3 and all the, ah, Tamers, you go that way.  We'll go the other way and meet you on the other side."  

The entire conversation had taken place in about four seconds.  

"What?" asked Kazu.

"Season 2 sticks with us," explained Henry.  "What's this The Email-"

"Let's go!  We're running out of time!"

It did seem like a good plan, but the cliff was resolutely vertical all the way around.  The group (Tamers and Season 2, though none of the '2's understood this name) walked continually in a circle, and for twenty minutes they found nothing.  Then they found trouble.

On the other side of the moat, about a dozen Digimon were gathered, not doing anything obvious.  However, they had a very quick reaction to the Digimon and humans approaching.

"Stop and name your allegiance!" demanded one of the angular grey monsters.  The humans looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" asked Yolei.  "Because I've seen nicer looking Digimon, and they really want an answer."

"Maybe we should just ask what they mean?" suggested Cody.

"It's not like we can fake it," admitted Rika.  The others nodded.

"What do you mean?" called Davis.

"Non-allied?  After them, Elemenmon!" screamed the creature.  They rushed forward, easily clearing the moat and apparently charging energy attacks.

"What should we do now, valiant leader?" asked TK tersely.

"We'll handle this," said Rika, and leapt forward.  So did the other Tamers, all drawing cards from their packs.

"This should be interesting," said Ken.

The area around them didn't quite darken, but the shadows did intensify as the D-Powers activated.  A general cry of "_Digimodify__!" filled the air, and several cards unleashed their power.  _

Renamon lead the attack, a Power Chip giving support to her Diamond Storm.  Terriermon followed up with a Speed-enhanced Terrier Tornado.  As the cyclone ricocheted from one target to another, a salvo of the Guardian Barrage attack took the creatures off their feet.

"We're not defeated so easily as that!" declared one of the Elemenmon, and fired several glowing bolts at the Tamers.

"Easy?  You think that was easy?" asked Henry.

"Uh, guys?" called Kenta.  He was ignored.

"That's the best you've got?" asked the Elemenmon in disbelief.

"No, that was easy," confirmed Takato.  "This is hard.  _Hyper-wing activate!"  Guilmon took to the air on six glowing wings, and from above rained down havoc._

"_Pyro__ Sphere!" he roared, and blasted away at the cluster.  The smoke cleared, and to their disbelief the creatures were unscathed._

"Guys?" called Kenta again, still staring at his D-Power's screen.  "These things are all high-powered Champions.  It's going to take more than Rookies have got to win."

"Exactly," said the Elemenmon.  "And now, let us show you a little more power.  _Elemental Charm!"  The monsters called this out in unison, and with that they flared with new strength.  Several burst into flame, while others became thorny or crackled with electricity._

"That's a little different," said Yolei, as the Elemenmon encircled them.

"Yeah," agreed Kari.  "Those spikes really clash with the fangs."

"This isn't exactly a coordination problem, here.  It's a new thing called a 'battle', and we're toast," said Davis.

"Actually, I think it's both.  Digidestined," called TK, "let's get the Armor out!"

"Your funeral," said Davis.

"Ours.  And it already is, so let's see what we can do, shall we?"

"Oh, fine.  _DigiArmor__ Energize!"_

"Veemon…"  "Hawkmon…"  "Armadillomon…"

"…_Armor__ Digivolve to…"_

"_Flamedramon!"  "__Halsemon!"  "__Digmon!"_

"Wow," stated Kazu.  "It really works."

"Now what?" asked Flamedramon.

"Now we whip ash," explained TK.  "Blast those plant-looking ones.  Halsemon, I want you to go for the rockheads.  Digmon, those electric things are yours."  

"_Fire Rocket!" yelled Flamedramon, launching a swarm of fire-bolts into the cluster.  To his back, Digmon fended them off with the drills of his Gold Rush attack, while Halsemon swept down and hit them with the Tempest Wing._

"That's half that aren't looking so good, but what now?" asked Cody, dodging a flaming cloud from the fire Elemenmon.

"Switch forms," replied TK.  "Submarimon after the fiery ones, Shurimon makes sushi out of those water-lizards, and Raidramon fries the wing things."

_"Raidramon!"  "__Shurimon__!"  "__Submarimon__!"_

"_Double Star!" said Shurimon, slashing through the multitude.  _

Submarimon wasn't too agile on land, but he dove deep into the moat, then shot skyward and came down in the middle of the fire Elemenmon.  His harpoon nose stabbed into the earth, and rather than turning the planet in sent Submarimon spinning, firing Oxygen Torpedoes straight down.  The only ones left standing found themselves surrounded, and staring down a black-armored wolf.

"We surrender?" they suggested.

"Now how likely is that?" asked Yolei.

"Okay, yes, agreed.  Worth a shot.  Actually, worth several!"  The Elemenmon speaking fired another blast, but Raidramon called to the storms.

"_Blue Thunder!"  The electric blast absorbed the attack and took the last ones down.  Kazu stepped forward to shake Davis' hand._

"I've got to say, that was every bit as cool as the show."

"In the show, villains always come back."

"Convenient, isn't it?" said the Elemenmon, standing slowly.  "We may not have the attack power, but we can take a hit and keep going.  And now we'll fix the first part.  _Elemenmon__ DNA Digivolve to…"_

The creatures returned to grey and simple shapes, then began to glow.  They leapt together, fused, and when the spark faded a giant stood before them.  One leg was a tree trunk, while the other had scales and fins.  One arm was like a string of boulders, and the other crackled with electricity.  Its torso blazed with fire, and from its head extended a pair of black wings.

"_Mosaicmon__!"  It fired a hail of flaming stone chips and water that flashed with lightning, as vines reached out and grabbed at their feet._

"All in favour of running," said Yolei, "run."

"Sounds like a plan," said Henry, sprinting away with the others.  As he ran he scooped Suzie into his arms, then dodged to the side behind a large boulder.  The others joined him soon, or found other nearby shelter.

"Still got a plan?" asked Kari, looking to TK.

"Yep.  Screw elements.  Let's go," he replied.

"It's about time," said Gatomon, snapping her tail away from a gout of flames.  Patamon looked up expectantly.

"Agreed.  _DigiArmor__ Energize!"_

"Patamon_…"  "Gatomon__…"_

"…_Armor__ Digivolve to…"___

"_Pegasusmon__- Flying Hope!"  "__Nefertimon__- the Angel of Light!"_

"Synchronize, you two.  Give him both beams!" called Kari.

"_Equus__ Beam!" neighed Pegasusmon.  Nefertimon's Cat's Eye Beam struck from the opposite direction, taking the enemy Digimon off-balance._

"_Golden Noose!"  The flying monsters circled Mosaicmon, tying his arms and attacks down, or so it seemed.  A flickering bolt of lightning arced toward Nefertimon, but the Rosetta Stone earthed the strike and left him open to Pegasusmon's Star Shower._

Mosaicmon stood, somehow.  "I will not be defeated!  I will destroy you all!  All shall perish before me!"

"When you focus on destroying those before you, the others will come up from behind," said Leomon, and brought a massive fist down on the virus Digimon's head.  It wobbled slightly, and fell over.  The others stared at Jeri, who stood beside Leomon looking a little shy.

"I had a Power Chip lying around," she explained.

"Good," said Takato.  "Good.  Right.  Well, let's get going."

"DIE, HUMANS!" roared Mosaicmon's many voices.  It prepared to fire a combined blast of power at them in one last burst of rage.

"_Kahuna__ Waves!" sang Marineangemon.  A cloud of blue hearts floated forward, and backblasted the attack into Mosaicmon.  In an explosion of lights the multi-Champion monster dissolved into data and vanished into the sky._

"That thing just wouldn't give up," commented Kenta.  "Besides, we hadn't got a shot in yet.  Let's go before its remaining bytes try to chew our ankles off."

They started walking, a little more cautiously than before the battle.  Ken was staring at his D3, apparently deep in thought.

"What's up?" asked Yolei.

"He keeps telling me to wait a second, so don't expect-" began Wormmon.

          "I think one of the electric Elemenmon projected a signal of some kind.  It might have been an alarm, so some backup could be showing up any minute now."

          "You're always so pessimistic, Ken," said Henry.  "Would it kill you to loosen up a little?"  Ken looked surprised at this psychological examination from a stranger.

          "How would you- never mind.  I'm starting to wonder about this TV show thing.  Specifically, what we can do about it."

          "It's too late," said Rika, her voice dripping with fake sympathy.  "Millions of people have already seen dozens of episodes of your life in all their detail.  We've even got that time Davis accidentally held TK's hand when he was hitting on Kari."

          Davis slowed down and put his hands together.  "If there is a Digital God, please in your mercy let the subject change before it's too late."

          A flare of energy ripped the ground apart beside them as Devidramon flew overhead.  It turned and landed, blocking their path.

          "Smooth," growled Kari.  "Gatomon?"

          "Agh," groaned the cat, "don't even ask.  I don't have the energy to purr, let alone Digivolve."  Patamon nodded.

          "If any Patamon ever purred, I'd say I felt the same way."

          "It's Champion time, then," said Takato.

          "Agreed.  Let's go for it."

          "Veemon…"  "Hawkmon…"  "Armadillomon…"  "Wormmon…"

"Guilmon…"  "Terriermon…"  "Renamon…"

"…_Digivolve__ to…"_

"_Exveemon__!"  "__Aquilamon__!"  "__Ankylomon__!"  "__Stingmon__!"_

"_Growlmon__!"  "__Gargomon__!"  "__Kyuubimon__!"_

"You guys do realise we don't have a chance of winning this, right?" asked Rika, as Leomon and Gardromon stepped up beside the others.  "I mean, I don't plan to get walked all over, but we're all Champions and it's a viral Ultimate-level."

"Oh, why can't you go fight?" demanded Suzie.  "It's not fair.  You should get to Digivolve to Champion too."

"I'm not sure you'd like my Champion form, Suzie," replied Lopmon.  "I don't."

"_Grand Horn!" cried Aquilamon, firing a pair of glowing red arrows into Devidramon's armored skin.  Even followed up with a Tail Hammer from Ankylomon, not a mark could be made._

"We're really not holding up too well here!" said Gargomon, trying to roll away from a vicious blast and fire another round of Gargo Lasers.  "How about some backup?"

"Did I hear someone call for backup?" asked a voice.  "No fear, then, because the cavalry has arrived!"  As the kids turned, they saw six Champions charging around the turn of the cliff.  Greymon was in the lead, and fired a Nova Blast at Devidramon.  It dodged easily enough, but it hadn't expected the explosion and took a hit to the head from the shockwaves.

"Tai!" called Kari.

"Matt!" yelled TK.

"And the rest of us, thanks," replied Joe.  "Ikkakumon, let's give him something to dance around while we regroup."

"It looks to be in enough trouble," said Ikkakumon.  He was right, the draconian demon was still reeling from the blast.  TK watched this closely, and realised that there was something odd about the Devidramon's head.

"How many eyes do Devidramon usually have?" he asked.

"Four," replied all the Tamers instantly.

"Thought so," said TK.  "This one looks like it's got five."

"I'll check it out," volunteered Kabuterimon, and took off, Izzy riding on his back.  He looped to dodge a burning jet of power and buzzed the Digimon's head.  "That's no extra eye."  

Izzy nodded.  "It looks like one of those gems -red in a golden bracket- that we see on powerful Digimon sometimes.  Let's see what's up with it, shall we?"

"You mean fry it?"

"In the interests of science," affirmed Izzy.

"_Electro Shocker!"  The lightning ball screamed through the air and struck the gem, and Devidramon's reaction was not pleasant.  It fired another cannon of destructive force at the ground-bound humans, then crumpled down until it looked more like its dormant statue-state._

"You blasted humans," it said, in a voice like thunder in reverse.  "You think you're so clever.  But I draw more power from this gem than you could imagine."

"Like being able to talk?" asked Cody.

"Yes.  And kill._  Touch of Evil!"  One claw extended like a never-ending javelin, and it was only by luck (Tai's specialty) that he could get himself and Sora out of the way.  Another claw stabbed, but Gardromon deflected it away from the others._

"You are exceedingly difficult to destroy, humans.  At least in battle.  Perhaps there is a better way."  Devidramon's hand shot out and grabbed a Digidestined at random, then lifted off the ground.

"Ken!" screamed Yolei.  "You jerk, put him down!  Aquilamon!"  The horned eagle landed beside her, but then crumpled.

"Too weak.  Sorry, Yolei," he wheezed.

"Oh no you don't, Devi," said TK.  "Patamon?"  Black and white sparks flared.

"_Patamon__, Digivolve to Angemon!"_

TK leapt onto the angel's back as he passed by, and together they flew up toward the fleeing demon.  They got in front of it for the second they needed, and then…

"_Angel's Staff!" said Angemon, swinging the rod into Devidramon's gem.  The crystal shattered, leaving only a black nothingness.  "__Hand of Fate!"  From Angemon's fist a gold beam fired into the blackness, and with a scream of rage Devidramon disintegrated.  The data flew skyward, but just before it fell apart the arm holding Ken flung him into the city._

"I'm on it!" said Stingmon, and flew after him.

"Nice shot!" said Kenta as they landed.  "How'd you know?"

"I didn't know.  I guessed," replied TK.

"Well, where is he?" demanded Davis and Yolei.

"Devidramon threw Ken into the city," explained TK.  "Stingmon's getting him right now, but we should get up there as soon as possible."

"That's one good thing," said Matt.  "Somewhere in all that chaos someone blasted the cliff."  The heroes and Digimon looked at the formerly vertical wall.  It was now 90% wreckage filled with metre-long spikes.

"Guilty," said Togemon sheepishly (which is something to be seen on a cactus with boxing gloves).  And Growlmon, and Birdramon, and Gargomon.

"Let's go, and fast.  The virus Digimon are getting here too, which means we've got to be quick.  Get in, get whatever we're after, and get out," said Tai.

"Shouldn't be too hard," rumbled Greymon.  "With all the extra energy around here, we're not reverting to lower levels any time soon."

"Good.  Enjoy climbing with a shape like that, though," said Rika.

Ken was pretty sure he was about to die.  He was about a hundred feet above the city and falling at extremely terminal velocity.  Really extremely terminal.  Terminal like no other speed or destination.

But there's always something, and in this case that something was a green and black dragonfly Digimon.  Stingmon shot through the air and grabbed Ken just in time, though he was moving down so fast at the time that they had little choice except to land.

"Nice one, Stingmon," said Ken.  He looked around at the dark metal walls of the alley they were in.  The colour, the feeling of power amplified…  All too much like the Control Spires.

"We should get back," said Stingmon, aware that this was making Ken uncomfortable.  "Let's find the others and save the world, Ken."

"Right," he replied at last.  Stingmon picked him up and was about to take off when a cluster of ships flew overhead.  They were roughly cylindrical, with rocket engines attached to the bottom.  Stingmon's antennae fluttered angrily.

"What is it?"  asked Ken.

"Virus Digimon.  Now that I think about it, I can sense them everywhere.  Ken, they're already here.  They beat us to it."

"This is a lot worse than I expected," said Joe, climbing up another row of spikes.  The others were around him; some higher and some lower.

"That's a first," said Rika through gritted teeth as she tried to pull herself up by one hand.  Kyuubimon was still at the bottom, trying to create handholds big enough for the other Champions, and unable to help.

"Doing okay, Kari?" asked TK.  She was just beside him, trying to avoid grabbing the barbed ends of Togemon's needles-turned-pitons.

"Yeah, sure.  It would be nice if this weren't so steep, but…"

"Good.  Kari, I've been wanting to talk to you about something-"

"Hey, guys, I've got an email from Ken!" called Davis.  He was sitting across a couple of closely stabbed needles, looking for all the world like he was relaxing in a hammock.  "He says they're in the city and they can't get back to us because of the virus Digimon."

"The viruses are already there?!" exclaimed Takato.

"Figures.  We'll just have some extra blasting to do," said Matt.

"They've also found something strange.  They followed the viruses and found a weird building.  Says here that the evil Digimon are trying to cut something out of one of the walls, but they can't get the metal to break."

"See anything you recognise?" asked Ken, looking to Stingmon.  "Any viruses we've met before?"  Stingmon looked over the supply crates they were hiding behind, but shook his head.

"_We don't recognise any of the evil Digimon, but that's not necessarily a good thing," he wrote.  "__On the wall they're trying to cut, there seem to be a lot of runes, like the Digital language.  But at the centre are the eight High Crests, in a circle.  They've been carved into the wall, and a couple are glowing."_

"What does he mean, glowing?" asked Mimi.  "And what are High Crests?"

"The High Crests are the eight that we have," explained Izzy.  "Ken's Crest, Kindness, is different from ours, and there are others like his.  As for the glowing…"

"_I can see the Crest of Courage at the top of the circle, glowing orange.  Three down from there, the Crest of Reliability is bright grey, and then Knowledge and Sincerity are way over on the other side.  Knowledge is already a strong violet, but the green of Sincerity is only faint, like it's just warming up."_

"Kari?" said TK again.  She was looking to Davis, still listening to Ken's report.  "Before we get up there, whatever happens, I wanted to say that-"

"Whoa!  _There we go, Sincerity's up at full.  I don't know what it means, but the evil Digimon seem to be getting worried.  I think it might be a countdown."_

"Countdown?  Let's get moving," said Henry.

"Tell Ken we'll be there soon!" said Yolei, who had apparently found renewed strength.  She pulled ahead of the others, but a flash of green light appeared over the city, and from below them the Digimon rose.  

Aquilamon had gained enough energy to fly again, and Yolei leapt from the wall as her partner flew past.  Greymon landed on the wall in a terrific crash, let several of the kids climb onto his back, and jumped the remaining distance.  Matt stayed behind, determined to do it himself, but Garurumon ran up the vertical cliff and slid Matt onto his back as he went.

"What happened?  I thought you guys were practically dead from exhaustion," said Cody, sliding off Growlmon's back at the top.  Ankylomon shrugged with a smile, and between them crashed Leomon.

"My apologies," he rumbled to the startled pair, and set Jeri down.  "It was difficult to plan my trajectory from the base of the cliff."

"You jumped the whole way?" said Davis.  "Hey, Jeri, want to trade?"  Everyone laughed in a way that said it wasn't Davis' joke they found funny.  He spun quickly, to find Exveemon winding up a kick.  His foot quickly sank to the ground, and the ancient dragon whistled nonchalantly.

"Fine, fine, I take it back.  What's the- wow."  Davis had just noticed the city that now sprawled before them.  

It was like someone had carved a model of every downtown in the world, picked a building from each one, and stuck it here.  There were black warehouses, black stores, black office buildings, and not a single working door on any of them.  

There were no signs, nor any colour except black (especially in the darkening sky- the Digital World's clock had been twisted severely by the energy field), but there were sidewalks and roads.  The only lights were the yellow glows from lampposts lining the streets, but it was far more than enough to see by.

"Now that's a city.  Where to?" asked Mimi.  "And do you think it has department stores?"

"I think we should-" began Takato and Tai.  "Oh, sorry.  Go ahead."

"You two work on your routine," said Kari.  "Since Ken and the power source seem to be in the same place, we should focus on finding whatever that place is."

"Agreed," said TK.  "We'll split up and find this place."

"Doesn't it seem like overkill to have three groups of Digimon searching the city for one building?" said Henry.

"Yeah!  We should have four!" said Suzi.

"Wrong way, kiddo," said Lopmon.

"I think we Tamers should patrol the area while you guys go for it.  Call us in if you need help," said Rika.  "Come on, Kyuubimon."

The Tamers vanished down a side street, and the Digidestined headed for the city's centre.  They decided to choose a rendezvous point before splitting up, and the centre seemed like a good plan.  

The core of the city was a circular space, with a Whamon fountain that was pristinely dry.  All the other streets branched off, bordered with black metal buildings.

"Which way is north again?" asked Mimi.

"The one that's not south," joked Matt.

"Shut up, dear."

"Isn't that sweet?" teased Davis.

"Leave my brother alone," warned TK.

"Let's see," said Izzy.  "We came in from the west, so north would be…"

"That way," said Cody.  

Then another voice spoke up.  "And death would be this way!" it yelled.  A whistling, snapping sound was on the air, and as they started to turn a cloud of dark projectiles caught up with them.

"Davis!" yelled TK, and dove to the side, tackling his friend out of the way as a shot burned through the air where he had stood.  Several of the projectiles turned around after missing and headed back towards the Champions.

"_Lightning Claw!" hissed Gatomon, and ricocheted from target to target, slashing them to shreds._

"What was that?" groaned Davis from the ground.

"They looked like Nightmare Claw and Dark Network attacks," said TK, standing.  "Definitely the first, since those bat-things were able to turn around."

"I meant that blue light," said Davis, but TK was already back with the others.

The Digidestined were gathered at the city's core now, and facing a threat that rivalled almost anything.  Metaletemon, the heavy metal ape, and Ladydevimon, the mistress of demons, were standing at the intersection of street and circle, ready to strike again.

"I think something got past the Tamers," said Joe.

"Run," breathed Tai.  "Run, find Ken, and if you can do it, stop the evil Digimon.  We'll catch up when we're done with these guys."

"But you-" began Kari.

"GO!" yelled Sora.  "Everyone, let's go to Ultimate."  The second team ran down a street, following the signal of their D3s, and the elder Digidestined drew their Crests from beneath their clothes.

"Greymon…"  "Birdramon…"  "Garurumon…"  "Ikkakumon…"  "Kabuterimon…"  "Togemon…"

"…_Digivolve__ to…"_

"_Metalgreymon__!"  "__Garudamon__!"  "__Weregarurumon__!"  "__Zudomon__!"  "__Megakabuterimon__!"  "__Lillymon__!"_

"That's the best you can do?  Ultimate level?  C'mon, we're Mega over here!  You're going to get beat faster than a throw rug being dusted by a pro boxer!" laughed Metaletemon.

"Your metaphors are getting worse.  I'm not surprised," admitted Tai.

"No more than you are to see us active again?" suggested Ladydevimon.

"Nah, we've heard about that stuff already.  Apparently someone's partner got regenerated, too," said Joe.  "Zudomon, let's get smashing."

"Right.  Weregarurumon, Zudomon, I want you to take on monkey boy," said Tai.  "Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, take the witch down.  Lillymon, stay back."

"I don't need to be protected!" she snapped.

"You're not being protected, you're staying with Metalgreymon.  I do have a plan, you know," replied Tai.

"Yeah," said Sora.  "Sometimes we have to rely on other people, but Tai is like the John Cage of the Digidestined.  Always comes through if you need him."

"John Cage?  Didn't he die?"

"From _Ally McBeal, not __Mortal Kombat!"_

"Why am I not surprised that you watch _Ally McBeal, yet terrified at the same time?  Never mind," said Joe.  He turned back to the enemy Digimon, who were utterly baffled by all of this.  "Sorry about that."_

"No problem," said Metaletemon, grinning.  "More time to prepare a _Dark Network Concert Crush!"  The black cables flew out of the ground and wrapped around Zudomon's arms and legs before charging with evil power.  He was able to draw some of the attack away with the Lightning Rod, but still couldn't break free._

"_Wind Claw!" growled Weregarurumon, diving in from the side and slashing efficiently through the Network cables._

"_Vulcan's Hammer!" roared Zudomon, and flung the mallet at Metaletemon.  In a flash of strength, it shattered his armored front._

Just earlier, Ladydevimon unleashed a Nightmare Claw, sending a wave of bats born of dark energy at the Ultimates.  They started wreaking havoc before Garudamon flew skyward.

"_Wing Blade!"  The firebird flew downward and washed over her allies, flaming the attack into nothingness._

"Well done," said Ladydevimon.  "That's also, ironically, how I plan to cook chicken lady!"  She extended the glove spike from her elbow and charged.

_"Horn Buster!" hissed Megakabuterimon, and the glowing blast enveloped Ladydevimon.  She continued running for a few moments, before her strength was sapped.  The demoness landed slumped against Metaletemon, who had just been hit by Zudomon's hammer._

"Now," said Tai, and Lillymon flew forward.

"I'm not-" began Metaletemon.

"Do you, like, ever shut up?" asked Lillymon.  He started to reply.  "Guess not.  _Flower Cannon!"  The green ball blasted Metaletemon out cold, and Lillymon darted around her two foes, tying them together with a Flower Wreath._

"Just for the record, a few Ultimates are equal to one Mega, aren't they?" asked Ladydevimon hatefully.

"Stronger," replied Tai.  "We're a team."

"_Giga__ Blaster!" roared Metalgreymon, and fired a pair of missiles at the bound enemies.  In the explosion, a storm of data rose into the sky and away._

"Let's find those kids," said Sora.

"Good work, everyone," affirmed Mimi.

You really couldn't blame the Tamers for letting a couple of Digimon past.  They were currently locked in battle with another two, and in this case two were plenty.

"This is going badly, Takatomon!" rumbled Growlmon.  He fired a Pyro Blast at one of the Grandkuwagamon and dodged the Dimensional Scizzors-style retaliation, but was hit by some shrapnel from the broken metal building.  

"He's right," said Rika.  "We need to go Ultimate if we're going to get out of here."  Lopmon smiled and stepped forward, toward the battle.

"It's show-time, Suzie," she said.

"Oh boy!  C'mon, Henry!"  Suzie shuffled through her deck, and drew her blue card from the others.  Henry and the others followed suit, except for Kazu and Kenta, who lacked a blue card or were already Mega, respectively.

"_Digimodify__!" they called in unison.  "__Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_

_Matrix Digivolution…_

"Growlmon…"  "Gargomon…"  "Kyuubimon…"  "Lopmon…"

"_…Matrix Digivolve to…"_

"_Wargrowlmon__!"  "__Rapidmon__!"  "__Taomon__!"  "__Antylamon__!"_

"This should even things up," said Rapidmon, and flew skyward.  "_Tri Beam!"  The verdant blast knocked a Grandkuwagamon out of the sky, but he lashed out with a hail of stingers from a lower leg before crashing.  Taomon absorbed the shots with her Thousand Spells, and moved to regroup with the others._

Wargrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon stood together, facing their attackers.  They were trapped, but that wasn't a big problem for these particular Digimon. 

"_Talisman of Light!" called Taomon, attempting to banish one of the bugs._

"_Kahuna__ Waves!" said Marineangemon, burning away at their thick carapace._

"_Rapid Fire Miracle Missile!"  Rapidmon spoke the full name of his attack, and when the rockets flew they blazed with green light.  The blast was tremendous, and enveloped them completely.  Unfortunately, they didn't look heavily damaged when the smoke cleared._

The Grandkuwagamon clashed their pincers together as they stepped forward, apparently preparing to chop some important things apart.  They deflected Gardromon's Guardian Barrage with no trouble, mandibles swinging viciously.

"_Bunny Blade!" said Antylamon, and sped past the pair of giant insect monsters.  In her wake, the sickle-shaped pincers fell uselessly to the ground, the carapace severed easily._

"_Atomic Blaster!" yelled Wargrowlmon, and vanquished the monsters._

"Nice work, Wargrowlmon!" said Takato.  "We showed them a thing or two!"

"I can't believe we just deleted a pair of Grandkuwagamon!" moaned Kazu.  "I've always wanted on of those, and we nuked them.  Why'd you have to attack, Gardromon?"

"I say, given the choice between them or you, I hardly think it was an option.  Besides, my attack… uh… well, did nothing.  It was the others," said Gardromon.

"Yes, good shots, everyone," said Antylamon.  "But somewhere in all that chaos, I saw another two Digimon get past us toward, um, Season 1.  They were moving fast, and didn't look too friendly."

"We can go save the others, right, Antylamon?" asked Suzie.

"You bet, kiddo.  Climb on.  I'm actually starting to enjoy this bunny-back ride thing," admitted Antylamon.

"I don't think I'll ever want to try it out, thanks," said Taomon.  She projected a Yin-Yang platform for the others, and they were lifted off onto the wind.

We have already seen what happened to the older Digidestined after Metaletemon and Ladydevimon found them, but not what happened to the younger, which was a far greater trial.  

They rushed out of the circle, sprinting down the street and toward the strongest Digivice signal.  It had to be Ken, and if they didn't find him before the evil Digimon did, he was in trouble.

"TK!" snapped Kari as she ran with him.  "Let go of my arm long enough for me to grab my D3, will you?"  He did, sheepishly, and checked his own again.

"Where are we going?  I don't see anything," said Cody.

"It's just at the edge of my range," replied Davis.  "A D3 beacon.  Who could it be except Ken?"  They ran another few blocks through the city, turned a corner, and came to a screeching halt.

"Unless Ken's feeling retro today…" said TK.

"That's not him.  The hair's too light," stated Davis.  "But I think I do know who…  Hey, nice get-up, Willis, but it's a little too evil for my tastes."

At the other end of the block stood Willis, apparently, but he was not dressed like a regular American.  For one thing, it was far too much in the way of purple, black, and gold.  For another, it was the mantle of the Digimon Emperor.  In the shadows beside him stood a Digimon, unrecognizable in the darkness.

"Is that Gargomon?  Why's he hiding?" asked Davis.

"Davis, clue in, he's not talking," said Yolei.

"And that's not Gargomon," added Cody, staring at the scan from his D3.  "That's Blackrapidmon Armor-level.  Like if someone corrupted the DigiEgg of Destiny…  Oh no.  Get away!"

"What?  Is there some kind of-" began Davis.

"Blackrapidmon!" called Willis, in a harsh voice not his own.

"_Gauss Flare!" roared the black-armored creature, running out of the shadows and launching a hail of energy bullets.  The blue darts sprayed toward the Digidestined, and it was all TK could do to pull Kari to the side and behind him._

They landed on their sides, leaping out of the line of fire.  TK opened his eyes and looked at Kari, who was worried by the unexpected change in their ally.

"You okay?" asked TK, sounding like he was trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think so," said Kari.

_Ping__,__ said the onyx lamppost._

_Die, said the ricocheting shot._

There was a sound like one roll of muffled thunder.

Kari's eyes opened wide.

Then she died.

TK stared in disbelief at the blue pulsing spike embedded in her back.  Kari slumped in his arms and did not move.  "No," he gasped, voice hollow and rough.  "You can't…"

"Finish them, Blackrapidmon!" commanded Willis.  "No one shall overthrow the Kaiser.  I am stronger than the Emperor could ever have been!"

"_Black Rapid Fire!" screamed the Digimon._

"Stingmon, they need us," said Ken.  "Time for some aggressive carpentry."

"_Lightning Strike!" said Stingmon, and slashed through the alley wall.  Falling wreckage crushed the missiles only seconds after they were fired._

"Kari, this can't be… you can't die…" moaned TK.

"_Exveemon__!"  "__Stingmon__!"  "__DNA Digivolve to…  Paildramon!"_

"_Black Rapid Fire!" said the armored foe again, and launched another salvo.  The missiles flew toward the Digidestined, cleared the rubble, and –clank, clank- were caught by Paildramon.  He threw them over his shoulder and stepped forward._

"For what you have done," said Exveemon and Stingmon's voices, "there is no true justice except that which you may find dealt by your soul."

"Very deep, I'm sure," said Blackrapidmon.  "But pointless."

"Not at all.  Allow me to give you some time to think about this attack."  Paildramon drew a pair of cannons from behind his back and locked them into firing position.  "_Desperado Blaster!"  The sheer number of bolts, given vast strength this close to the source of energy, cut through the black armor and reduced Blackrapidmon to data.  The cloud collapsed and formed a small egg, which rolled to the self-proclaimed Kaiser's feet._

It was about this time that the elder Digidestined and the Tamers ran around the corner and took in all the devastation.  Even the younger ones turned from Willis, who had fallen to his knees and was staring at the egg.

"Kari, you can't die, it's not possible.  Not now, not now!  Kari, you have to stay with me."  TK brushed tears from his face and drew a breath.

"I love you."

 A fountain of crimson light erupted from the temple-shaped building beside them.  It rose so far it seemed to touch the stars, and as it rained down into the streets a new light shone.

Around TK and Kari, an aura glowed.  It slid out from beneath the street and enclosed them, sparkling and pulsing.  After a moment, TK noticed that it was pulsing at his heartbeat.

Kari was lifted off the ground for a moment, turned around as though she was standing in the air, and began to shine.  The glow faded, and she fell forward into TK's arms.  He turned his head, and kissed her.

As the fountain subsided, Kari stood more steadily, and parted from TK.

"I feel all right now," she said, a little weakly.

"I feel whole," replied TK.

She giggled.  "Not bad, Takeru, considering how little time you had to come up with it."  She caught a glimpse of Kaiser Willis over his shoulder.  "We're not done here, though."

"Oh no," agreed TK immediately.

"I meant with him," said Kari, and drew her arms back from around his neck.

"Oh," said TK, a little disappointed.  He strode over to the 'Kaiser', the others following closely behind.  "Izzy?  What's wrong with Willis?"

"Checking that now," replied Izzy, tapping at his laptop.  "Ah, here we go.  Dark Seed implanted."

"Glad to hear it," said Davis.  "I didn't think he could ever be this bad."

"You beat him…  You beat me…" muttered Willis, holding the egg.

"I think its hold is breaking.  Now or never," said TK.  He held out his D3, facing toward Willis.  His visor reflected some of the bright light that began to glow from the D3 as it worked its vaccine-based magic, breaking the Seed's power.

The light washed over him, breaking away the Emperor's cloak and leaving him as something a lot more like the Willis they knew.  He suddenly gasped, and jumped back against a nearby wall, searching the area for danger.

"NO!  Not this time… you evil… what?"  Reason returned to his face, and Willis looked up at the others.  "How did I… no, he didn't… he got through the computer… he planted the Seed, didn't he?"  TK nodded.  "How could I let this happen?  I wasn't strong enough to fight it…"

"Who planted the Seed, Willis?" demanded TK.

"No…  No, there's not time- you have to get to the stone…"

"All right, tell us the story later.  Are you strong enough to help for now?"

"NO!"

"All right, he was just asking," said Davis.

"Not that.  I killed her…  I surrendered to the power…  I don't deserve to live."

"It feels like that afterward," said Ken.  "It's okay, Willis.  Kari's fine."  He grinned.  "Better than fine, if I'm any judge."

"You're not letting him all the way out of this, are you?" asked TK with a touch of anger.  "He's right about the surrender…"

"Not mercy…  I don't deserve it…"

"Willis, get over yourself!" snapped TK, and swung his fist.  It knocked Willis back, and in a blaze of light he and the egg were gone, vanishing through the wall.

The others looked closer and found that the wall was actually glass, like a shop window.  On the other side was a DigiPort, humming quietly.  They looked back at TK.

"I think he'll do just fine in the Real World for now, don't you?"

"When you burned the cloak off… you opened the Port too, didn't you?" said Takato.  "Sneaky."  TK took a false bow amidst laughter.

"What is it with you and beating up Emperors?" demanded Ken.  "First me, now him."

"And you didn't have nearly as soft a landing," commented Rika.

As they spoke, Sora, pulled Matt and Tai out of the crowd, behind the others.

"I've got it," said Sora.  "I think I know what's happening, or at least some of it.  Did you see what happened right before Kari was revived?"

"You mean my little brother kissing his little sister?" asked Matt.

"That was after," said Henry, joining them.  "It was the Crest of Love, wasn't it?  When the fountain of light went off, the Crest of Love was at the top.  Then it broke into those sparks that rained down and saved Kari."

"Exactly.  I think that TK is the one activating the runes Ken mentioned."

"It's plausible," said Antylamon, crouching beside them.  "Which ones did Ken say were glowing when he saw them last?"

"He mentioned Courage, Reliability, Sincerity, Knowledge, and…"

"That's it.  But Friendship had started up before we broke out," said Ken.

"I meant for this to be a secret meeting.  This whole thing might go out of whack if TK knows what he's doing," said Sora, annoyed at the constant intrusions.

"How do we know that's not a good thing?" asked Tai.  "For all we know, it's some kind of Armageddon device."

"Seems to me that if it were evil the other Digimon wouldn't be trying to get rid of it," giggled Marineangemon.  "They'd leave it where it was."

"If Love revived Kari, than wouldn't it make sense if all the others did something, too?  Like how Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to save Ken, even though he said he was really tired just before?" suggested Antylamon.

"Hey, yeah.  And when Metaletemon tried to ventilate me, TK moved way faster than he should have been able to, so that he could get me out of the way.  And there was a blue light," reported Davis.

"Must have been Friendship," said Matt, proudly.

"Now that I think about it, Sincerity turned on just as TK was trying to say something to Kari.  I think he might have been talking about… you know…" said Jeri.

"We do?" asked Takato.  Jeri blushed mightily, and he clued in. "Oh.  I get it."

"And just after that, all the Digimon got sort of rejuvenated," Jeri added.

"Oh yeah," said Kazu.  "Air Leomon."

"Are you people totally oblivious to the concept of subtlety?" demanded Sora.

"I don't think TK's going to notice us any time soon," stated Mimi.  She jerked her thumb at TK and Kari, who were standing hand in hand and talking softly.

"Oh.  Never mind."

"What about Knowledge and Courage?" asked Joe.  "Wait, I've got it.  Courage was probably powered when TK decided we had to get to the city, whatever the danger was.  He convinced us all to come on this mission, remember?"

"So what did that do?" asked Tai, a little disappointed at the lack of drama surrounding his own Crest.

"Well, if the DigiPort had been sealed right when we needed it we'd never have gotten here in the first place."

"And without TK realising out the Elemenmon's weaknesses, we might never have found a way to win that one," added Cody.  "That's the power of Knowledge."

"So the only ones we're not sure of are Love-"

"Hah!"

"-Light, and Hope, right?" finished Matt.  "And I wouldn't be surprised if he activated Light when he neutralized the Seed in Willis.  What do you think will happen then?  Something big, I'm betting."

"Willis said that we had to get the stone.  What do you think he meant?" asked Joe.  "And how much will it hurt before we get there?"

"I think it was the rock wall with the runes.  Back through that temple wall," said Ken, pointing behind himself.

"You mean the one with the evil Digimon surrounding the hole in it?" asked Kenta. They turned instantly, and saw that he was right.

"I think they heard us, Ken," said Yolei.  "TK, Kari, back to reality now!"

"Gatomon…"  "Aquilamon…"  "Angemon…"  "Ankylomon…"

"_…DNA Digivolve to…"_

"_Silphymon__!"  "__Shakkoumon__!"_

"_Static Force!"  Space warped around Silphymon as she fired a salvo of ball lightning at the gathered creatures.  They snarled threateningly for a moment… then turned and ran at a significant fraction of light speed.  Only one remained, a Knightmon that stood and drew its sword.  Silphymon's blast was safely grounded by the blade, and Knightmon was unscathed._

"I think we need something less temperamental," said Shakkoumon.  "_Harmonious Spirits!"  The gold beam blazed from its eyes, smashing into Knightmon- and reflecting back at them.  They dodged the blast, laying waste to another building._

"Okay, so the wrath of ancient spirits unleashed isn't exactly cool-minded.  But let's see him bounce this back at us- _Pachita__ Bomb!"_

The blast gave Knightmon enough to think about that it too fled, and had the added plus of making the opening much bigger.  They entered, and found themselves in a large hall.  There were several objects that looked like oil tanks off of trains- they were segments of Metaletemon's train, and had been retrofitted with rockets on the bottom.

"Those must have been what we saw flying overhead, Ken," said Stingmon (with Paildramon's combined voice).  "Probably transporting all the Digimon to get busy carving."

On the far side was a massive stone tablet, slightly raised from the rest of the wall it was set into.  On it glowed the eight High Crests, and some symbol that had been obscured by the weathering and dust of the centuries.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Tai.  "Of course an evil Digimon would want power, and might even ally itself with others to get it, but who could be strong enough to gather all these forces?"

"I think it's a few major Digimon, probably Mega level, and all their minions.  Remember what those Elemenmon said?  'Name your allegiance!'  There's got to be plenty of animosity between people like that," commented Henry.

"So we've got some major bad guys, hordes of minor bad guys, and whatever this thing is.  Am I missing something?" asked Takato.

"As usual.  Whoever's at the top of all this managed to get through to the Real World long enough to capture Willis and infect him with a Dark Seed.  There are only a few Digimon who were ever strong enough that they could have done that.  But Myotismon is gone for good, isn't he?" asked Rika.

"I hope so.  He was mean," said Suzie.

"For someone who was dead, he sure came back enough times.  First Angewomon shot him, and he came back as Venommyotismon," stated Kari.

"Then we rocked him, and he didn't show up for years," said Matt.

"But we had to fight him again as Malomyotismon," said Cody.  "I don't think he escaped that fight.  How could he be here?"

"He isn't," stated Jeri.

"Nice thought, but this is definitely on his scale of bad-dudeness," said Davis.

"He really, definitely isn't here."

"This is one of those times when you know something we don't, isn't it?" asked Kazu.  "What now?"

"I don't think the Dark Masters would let some solo super-villain get a shot at this power source.  And they're right above us."

The entire group looked up at once.  In the vast space between them and the ceiling, a large coil was slowly unravelling.  Metalseadramon untwisted himself and slithered to the floor.

The coil gone, Machinedramon had nothing to stand on, and fell to the metal ground with a crash.

Puppetmon landed on their other side, blocking the doorway.

From high in the air, a shadowy figure swung from beam to beam like a psychotic trapeze artist.  It vaulted over a few crossbeams, flipped through the air, and landed softly in front of the wall tablet.

Piedmon had returned.

"It's good to be back, even by a fluke.  A mere twist of the digital reality, and we are returned.  It is destiny, unquestionably.  We were meant to rule.  And now we shall do so.  Machinedramon, Puppetmon, give us some more room.  These fools never have cared for simple surrender."

In an explosion of dark powers, the temple was converted to an open-air building.  So were several of the nearby structures.

"Now then, what say we go through the motions?  Good.  _Surrender or die, you insignificant humans!"_

"Ah hell.  I thought we were done with him," muttered Joe.  "All of them, for that matter.  Why can't good things stay that way?"

"We'll just have to put things back again, won't we?  Everyone who's got a Mega form, this would be a good time to go to it," said Tai.

Takato looked at Henry and Rika.  "Well, he did say everyone."

"_Biomerge__ activate!"_

"Guilmon…"  "Terriermon…"  "Renamon…"

"_…Biomerge to…"_

"_Gallantmon__!"  "__Megagargomon__!"  "__Sakuyamon__!"_

"What the-" exclaimed Sora.

"Is that legal?" asked Davis.  "Though I wouldn't mind seeing Rika do that aga- ow!  What was that for?"  Mimi just glared at him.

"That was a little unorthodox, wasn't it?" commented TK.  "Humans and Digimon together, huh?"

"You better believe it," said Gallantmon.  "But don't expect us to do this one all on our own."

"_Paildramon__, MegaDigivolve to Imperialdramon!"_

"Now that's a Digivolution," said Kenta.  "Why'd you have to start at Mega?"

"Oh, fine.  Blame me for being powerful," grumbled Marineangemon.

"Angemon…"  "Gatomon…"

"_…Digivolve to…"_

"_Magnaangemon__!"  "__Angewomon__!"_

"Thanks for leaving us as Champions, don't worry about us, we're just peachy," said Ankylomon.  "I'll just try not to trip you up."

"Worst case scenario, I'll drop you on them," replied Aquilamon.

"Agumon…"  "Gabumon…"

"_…Warp Digivolve to…"_

"_Wargreymon__!"  "__Metalgarurumon__!"_

"I always wondered what it would be like to live out my dreams.  I mean, Gardromon, we're actually fighting alongside the Digidestined!" said Kazu.

"Oh yeah.  They can Warp Digivolve.  They're so special.  Hello!  Your friends have the power to fuse with Digimon, and you're staring at Wargreymon," said the 'Rika' half of Sakuyamon.  "Though it is cool," she added.

"_River__ of __Power__!" roared Metalseadramon, and blazed a trail of destruction across the ground.  "__Fin Blades!"  A hail of bolts flew from each of the fins on his serpentine body, whirling through the air._

The Tamers took cover behind Gallantmon and his shield, while the others were forced to run for it.

"_Crystal Sphere!" declared Sakuyamon, and burned the remaining blades into nothing.  A salvo of energy bullets fired from Puppetmon's hammer, rebounding off of the metallic walls and turning the remainder of the temple into the uppermost ring of Hell._

"_Amethyst Wind!"  Sakuyamon's sakura flew forth, and through their unnatural powers the cherry blossoms were strong enough to neutralize the bolts._

"Why am I the only one fighting?" demanded Sakuyamon.

"Because you're the most defensive of us.  But here goes: _Mega Barrage!"  Megagargomon's missiles cuts through the air and blasted the Dark Masters, though they were hardly enough to cause serious damage._

"_Lightning Joust!" cried Gallantmon, and stabbed at Machinedramon's torso with a stream of energy.  It scorched the armor, but did little else._

"Nice work, guys, but pull back for now," commanded Tai.  "We need to focus here- Imperialdramon, Magnaangemon, Angewomon, take one of them down.  Wargreymon, we're going to take on Iron Man.  Matt?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it.  I'm on the dummy," he replied.

"_Giga__ Cannon!" roared Machinedramon, his power pack beginning to flow._

"_Mega Claw!"  Wargreymon twisted through the air, transforming into an orange tornado that cut the cables to the guns and escaped the blast that followed._

"_Puppet Pummel!"  Another wave of shots charged up, but Metalgarurumon's Giga Missile was faster, and blew the hammer out of the Master's hands._

"This is going to be extremely painful, isn't it?" asked Puppetmon.

"But short," confirmed Metalgarurumon.  "_Metal Wolf Claw!"  The burst ravaged Puppetmon, and he fell to the ground in ashes._

"_Terra Force!"  Wargreymon's attack faded as it struck its target, but every bit of it that vanished absorbed part of Machinedramon._

Two Dark Masters were down, but they had always been all offence, no defence.  The remaining pair were going to be a lot tougher.

"_River__ of __Power__!" said Metalseadramon again, and the attack streaked toward Magnaangemon.  At the last moment, he drew his sword and carved a circle in the air._

"_Gate of Destiny!"  The beam vanished into oblivion, but from the other side Angewomon had a perfect shot.  _

"_Celestial Arrow!"  She fired, piercing the River and launching all the way to its origin.  Metalseadramon felt for a moment as though a sneeze was trying to get back inside, and then he was gone._

The smoke cleared, and only Piedmon still stood before them.  He was clapping slowly, as though applauding their good performance.

"Quite impressive, quite impressive.  But you still have yet to defeat me."

"We handled the others just fine.  We're stronger than you now, Piedmon.  We were stronger than you years ago, and now all of us are together," said Kari.

"Yes, you never felt my wrath, did you?" he said.  "But the others know my power.  You two have never felt the Cloak of Nightmares."  He drew forth several white handkerchiefs.  "Perhaps it is time to change that?"

"_Positron Laser!" screamed Imperialdramon.  The handkerchiefs and their powers burned away, and Piedmon cringed from the blistering heat._

"You've lost your greatest weapon, Piedmon," said TK.  "You don't have fear any more.  That's why we can beat you.  Magnaangemon!"

"_Magnaangemon__, Digivolve to Seraphymon!"_

"Of course," said Piedmon.  "He is your greatest champion.  The one who defeated me so long ago, even stronger.  But don't think I am only what you see."

"_Seven Heavens!" said Seraphymon with a voice like thunder, and waves of virtuous power wracked Piedmon's body._

"Now it is over…" said Piedmon.

"Glad to hear it," replied Matt.

"Nothing so simple as that.  _Gathering of Evil!"  Piedmon raised his hand upward, and the kids first noticed something.  At the apex of the ruined temple's pyramid roof was an opaque red globe, glowing with an inner light._

"Ruby Digitoid?" said Ken.  "The rarest of all… how did you find enough?"

"That is of little matter."

"I think it's much more.  Ruby Digitoid absorbs data and holds it… no.  He can't have planned it out so well…"  Ken's voice trailed off as he began to understand the plot Piedmon had set into motion.  

"But he doesn't have that power…" said Lopmon, with rising fear.  "He can't."

"_Clown Trick!"  From Piedmon's hands a ball of corrupting energy flew.  It was hardly a shot to take down a Mega, but Seraphymon grabbed the orb and absorbed it.  He swung his arm around as though pitching a ball, and spoke the words._

"_Hallowed Knuckle!"  Piedmon's attack was amplified and returned to him, but in a flash of steel he drew a pair of swords from his back._

"_Trump Sword!"  The blast was reflected off the glimmering blades and toward the ruby Digitoid globe, hurtling at tremendous speed._

"NO!" screamed Ken and Lopmon as the globe shattered into a thousand fragments.  A storm of sparks raged outward, a red and blue hurricane that was inexorably drawn towards Piedmon.

"What is it?" demanded Tai over the raging winds and Piedmon's laughter.

"Take cover first!" replied Ken, and the kids ran to shelter behind their now-massive Digimon.  "Don't you think it's convenient that we've only been facing progressively stronger Digimon?  First Champions, then Ultimate, then Mega?  Why not send all of them at once?"

"Because they didn't think we were strong enough?" suggested Matt.

"Sweetie, don't be an idiot.  They've seen how we fight," replied Mimi.

"Piedmon's been the leader of all of this.  He sent them out in waves because he wanted us to win each battle, just barely.  So now we reach him and we're weakened, but he's unimaginably strong," explained Ken.

"What would make him that much stronger?" asked Yolei.

"Lots of data," replied Jeri, the answer beginning to dawn on her.  "So far every battle we've thought the data was just being absorbed into the Digital World again, but when you think about how it moved…"

"It was being drawn here," said Izzy.  "Why didn't I see that?"

"Ruby Digitoid is the rarest of all the Digital materials.  It can absorb data and store it until broken.  As a safeguard, only vaccine Digimon can break them, but Piedmon turned Seraphymon's attack toward the sphere and now it's open.  Piedmon has gained the power of all the Digimon we've defeated here, and he's compressing them into himself," explained Lopmon.

"So he's got all those powers now," said Izzy.  "Even the other Dark Masters are integrated.  He's stronger than anything we've ever fought."

"What about Apocalymon?" asked TK.

"He took a miracle to defeat.  We can't exactly summon one up whenever we need it.  This thing is the combined strength of all the destructive evil we've seen.  And don't think I'm just being dramatic."

In the deep silence after their speech, the raging winds died down.  The Digidestined and the Tamers turned to see what had been created from the lost evils.  It was huge.

The Digimon –it had to be a Digimon, but they had never seen anything like it- was a hundred feet tall and half that across.  It stood like a spider, with eight giant black legs stretching outward.  There was no spider's head, but from the body's top stretched a huge humanoid torso, dark as the cold depths of the void and about as welcoming.  A pair of muscular arms hung downward, with huge devil's wings folded around them.  And at the top a head, with glowing red eyes and fangs like a snake.

"**Piedmon**** is no more," it whispered, but even a whisper was like a war drum to the kids below.  "****I am reborn.  I am Armageddmon."**

Matt swore viciously.  "Time to go out in a blaze of glory, buddy."

"We'll give him something to think about," growled Metalgarurumon.

"Do you think we've got a chance?" asked Tai.

"It's not like there are any diplomatic options," replied Wargreymon.

"Right.  Let's go for it."  Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took to the air, flying straight for the beast's head.

"**_Demon Plague!" it said, with the voice of a dying army.  It flapped, and venomous green spheres flew from its wings.  The orbs struck the Mega Digimon and drove them into the ground, sapping their strength.  Agumon and Gabumon collapsed in the wreckage._**

The rain of death continued, striking each Digimon and taking them down to Rookie level.  In a matter of moments there were no fighters left.  The children fell to the ground in the shockwave of the attack, and the dust began to settle.

"**Where are the vaunted warriors, Digidestined?  Where is that fear-defying stare?  Where are your battle cries?"**

"Shut up," said TK, pulling himself up.

"**I see no grand soldiers here.  Only a few human fools who thought they were invincible.  And now they will surrender to me or die."**

"I said shut up!" repeated TK.  "We're not down yet!"  Behind him, on the broken wall, the eighth High Crest flickered to life.

"**Surrender," commanded Armageddmon.**

"Never.  We have one weapon left."  The symbol was glowing more brightly.

"**You are helpless!  You will surrender or perish at my hand!"**

"Don't give up!" hissed Tai, so low that TK didn't hear.  "You can do it, TK."

"He has to be stopped before anyone gets hurt," said Sora, quietly.

"We're counting on you, little brother," whispered Matt.

"You're the only one who can do this now," said Joe.

"**Silence!  All of you!"**

"There's always a way, you just have to find it," assured Izzy.

"I believe in you.  We all believe in you," said Mimi.

"For the future of the Digital World, we have to win," said Kari, close enough to be heard.  He looked into her eyes, then back to the monster before them.

"**Very well, weakling.  Why will you choose death over surrender?"**

"Because we have a power that you can never break.  Something more than you, and more than any destructive force can ever accomplish.

"We have Hope."

The eighth Crest lit, now shining fully through the darkness.  All the Crests pulsed with strength once, and then the lights leapt outward.  From the tablet a smaller square floated toward TK, like one of the old Crests, though it was larger, thinner, and perfectly rectangular.  It shone, and his D3 did so as well.  When the light subsided, it had become a D-Power, like those of the Tamers.

In his head a voice was heard, and it was both a song of peace and a cry of war.  It was the soothing hand and the striking fist.  It said:_ I know you.  When your world was threatened by a great demon, I rescued you.  When that evil reborn attacked the Digital World, I rescued you.  When the Mega forms were lost to the Tamers, I rescued them.  And now I give of myself again, that you might end this battle.  Use my power well._

Suddenly TK…  Takeru understood.  The object before him, the ninth, the Great one, turned on its side and began to spin.  Shadows deepened as Takeru looked down at his Digivice, then back up, staring defiantly at the monstrosity that was Armageddmon.  As Patamon rose from the ground, radiant as the sun, Takeru's hand snapped out, catching the Crest and bringing it around to his D-Power.

Then he slashed it through.

"_Digimodify__!" yelled Takeru.  "__Crest of Miracles Activate!"_

_Miraculous Digivolution…_

          "_Patamon__, Digivolve to…"_

_          "__Angemon__, Matrix Digivolve to…"_

          "_Magnaangemon__, Warp Digivolve to…"_

          "_Seraphymon__!"_

          "**That's the best you can do?  I have already beaten your Seraphymon, and I will do it as many times as necessary!  You cannot win!"**

          Then the Biomerge began.

          Seraphymon raised his arms to either side, and turned transparent.  His form rose away from the body, like a bubble in angel's shape.  Within it was Magnaangemon, who knelt and crossed his arms over his chest.  That shape, too, rose away from the body, as clear as coloured glass.  Under that layer was Angemon, glowing brightly.  

Takeru's D-Power united with his heart and unleashed a nova of light, allowing the two warriors to merge.  At each step of the Digivolution, one layer of the angelic Digimon returned to the body, locking the powers within and giving life to a new strength.

"_Angemon__ – Magnaangemon – Seraphymon, Biomerge to…"_

A golden man stood tall, surrounded by a storm of lights.  Shining white wings erupted from his back, stretching to their utmost.  

A red and golden hauberk appeared on his body, with the Crest of Miracles emblazoned on its front.  Verdant greaves armored his legs, and blue gauntlets wrapped around the Digimon's hands.

Waves of light flared from his feet to his head, where they transformed into a golden war crown.  Excalibur appeared, and vanished into the Crest with a flash.

On the horizon behind this celestial figure, the morning sun dawned on a new day, driving the night into hiding.  He looked up, though his eyes were hidden by the crown's edge.

"_Archangemon__!"_

Izzy stared at his computer as new data flowed into it.  This was a Digimon unlike any they had seen.  True, they had seen powerful Digimon before, but this one was unique- it was on their side.

"What happened?" asked Kari.

"TK Biomerged… but they started at Mega instead of ending there.  This is Archangemon, Shining-level King of Angels Digimon," said Izzy, reading the information.

"Shining-level?  What does that mean?" asked Tai.

"I've got an idea," said Takato, thinking back to Calumon.

"**Not entirely useless," admitted Armageddmon.  "****Perhaps this will be a battle worth fighting.  _Nightmare Syndrome!"  A ghoul stretched from the beast's torso, claws outstretched and ready to tear at the hovering angel._**

"_Sacred Touch," said Archangemon, and extended his hand to the fearsome shade.  The instant they connected, it rocketed back into Armageddmon as though fired out of a cannon- which was apparently what it felt like to him as well._

"**_Demon Plague!" screamed Armageddmon, releasing another hail of the green orbs.  Archangemon's wings flared with gold light._**

"_Feather Rain!"  Shining feathers detached from his wings and fell like arrows upon the virulent globes, shredding them to nothing._

"**Well, well.  A worthy opponent.  But one opponent is no match for my _Nightmare Army!"  And from the wreckage around Armageddmon rose shadowy figures, all spikes and fangs.  They charged forward, ready for battle._**

"_Not one, I concede.  Shining Digivolution!" declared Archangemon, and released a rainbow light from his hands.  The light wrapped around the other Digimon and rejuvenated them, charging everyone to the highest level they could reach._

"I knew it!" said Takato from within Gallantmon.  "Just like Calumon- he can give other Digimon the power to Digivolve!"

"Well, are we going to let Archangemon fight this one on his own?" demanded Wargreymon.  The Digimon stood ready, preparing to thrash.  "I thought not."

The Nightmare Soldiers had significant power, but under fire by Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw, even they couldn't hold up.  

A Wing Blade and Vulcan's Hammer split the battalion, making easier targets as the Horn Buster and Flower Cannon fired.  The Positron Laser carved through the ranks from a distance, protecting the Digidestined, while several of the others entered the fray.

"**Such tremendous power.  Clearly I underestimated you.  But you will wear down, while I stay untouched behind the _Arcane Shield!" rasped Armageddmon.  A dark wall formed around him; a dome of protection against the various attacks._**

"The hell you will!" yelled Sakuyamon.  "_Spirit Strike!"_

"_Gargo__ Missile!" barked Megagargomon._

"_Shield of the Just!"  Gallantmon's shield fired a beam of power at the wall, and with the other Tamers' attacks it broke down.  "Now take that monster out, Archangemon!" said Gallantmon, returning to battle._

"_Excalibur Reforged!"  The blessed sword appeared in Archangemon's hand, and he dove toward the evil behemoth.  _

Blade and claw clashed as the angel darted about, dodging attacks and searching for a weak point.  He was impressive, but this creature was ten times his size.  "We could really use some help, Angewomon!" called Archangemon, blocking a swinging claw.

"You got it.  _Heaven Charm!"  A halo rose from her hands, and its radiance extended over the fighters.  In the hands of the Digidestined, the Digivices vibrated with energy._

"You heard him, everyone," said Tai.  "Let's give him all we've got!"  He and the others raised their Digivices to the sky, and ribbons of light shot out of them.  The comets spiralled around Archangemon's sword, and as they entered it the Crests flared up along its broadside.

"Light!"

"Courage!"

"Love!"

"Friendship!"

"Reliability!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"_Hope!" cried Takeru from within the angel, and his Crest burned in the hilt.  Power flooded the sword, and it carved through the raking claws.  Armageddmon found himself powerless against this foe, and roared in anger._

"_Light of the Crests!" said Archangemon, and drove Excalibur into the demon's chest.  A whirling storm of white and gold lightning blazed around them, and in the centre of it a column of daylight burned through Armageddmon, shining down from the heavens._

Then it exploded, an infinity of sparks raining down upon the battlefield.  The shadows that fought as soldiers vanished, proven to be nothing more.  

The city was scoured by spirits of virtue, forever protected from evil.  In a thousand years, when only a few still remembered this battle, it still stood- dark metal holding as a fortress against evil.

Armageddmon was destroyed, unable to stand against the light.  The shining King of Angels fell slowly to the ground, his strength sapped for a time.  A flash turned Archangemon into a pair of figures.  Patamon lay on the ground, exhausted beyond comprehension.

Takeru… TK was also unconscious on the scarred ground, the Crest's power having left him for now.  Kari rushed over to him, and as she held him he awoke.

"Nice sight to wake up to," TK mumbled, eyes only half-open.  "Is it over?"

"For now.  That was one heck of a fight you put up," she said, and leaned over to kiss him.  Someone behind them cleared their throat loudly.  Then there was the sound of a worn-but-extremely-fashionable shoe stomping on someone's foot, and a small yelp of protest.

Unsteadily and with Kari's help, TK managed to stand up and walk back to the others.  Patamon walked beside them, too tired to flap.

"Please tell me we can leave now," said Joe.  "I don't care what anyone else thinks of it, I want to go home."

"I'm with that," said Sora.

"Booyah," agreed Davis, without much energy.

"From where?" asked Matt, rubbing his injured foot.  "I don't think there are any surviving DigiPorts in the city."

"In that case, we're walking."

          "Tai!"

          "Don't worry about it," said TK, in a voice unlike his own.

          "Say what?" demanded Kari, twitching away from him.

          "Don't worry about this, either.  I am using TK's body with his full permission," replied the voice.  "I had hoped to contact you earlier, but it was not possible while the Seal of the Crests was intact."

          "Is that what unleashed the Crest of Miracles?" asked Joe, very unnerved.

          "Quite so.  That was forged eons ago to keep evil forces at bay.  This city is a great source of power while I remain here, and it may be used by anyone.  The Seal kept individuals from the greatest treasure, but TK has proven worthy."

          "So what now?  If we've beaten the evil Digimon, why are you here?" asked Henry.  His voice slid lower, slightly worried.  "Or have we won?"

          "If you mean Armageddmon, I can assure you that he is quite finished.  The Light of the Crests will block his data patterns from ever being regenerated.  And though it was TK who became the archangel, he could not have done it without his friends and allies, and I wanted to talk to you all before you leave the city."

          TK walked to Tai, who stood looking vaguely surprised by this.  The… spirit, perhaps… seemed to be offering them something.

          "I'm afraid it's nothing so fantastic as you are thinking, Taichi Kamiya.  My power, for now, is spent.  But I might say that you would be significantly happier in your life if you followed your Crest more often outside of battle.  By which I mean talking instead of wishing."

          "Eh heh heh," said Tai nervously, and glanced away for a second.  'TK' had moved on to Sora, but Tai wasn't watching him so much as her.

          "Sora…  Stop worrying so much.  Eventually you have to let people go, and sometimes they face risks.  But that's life, and sometimes it doesn't hurt to give them a push, either."

          "I think I know what_ you mean," said Sora._

          "Matt, you've done good job taking care of your brother.  I congratulate you, and I'd like to point out two things- first, nothing rhymes with purple, orange, or silver.  As a matter of fact, stay away from colours in general.  Second, love songs never go out of style, but there are plenty already.  Try to use them only in emergencies.

          "Joe, there is a cure for cancer- it involves telomere regulation, and enough work might let you reach it in your lifetime.  Just a bit of inspiration."

          "Yeah, inspiration.  Sure.  Do you think you could be more specific?!"

          "I don't know everything, you know.  Izzy, a Dynamic World Regeneration Model could make a major hit on the Web- try designing it based on the Digital World, and you'll see what I mean."

          "W… of course!  And with the proper bandwidth frequency inflections…"

          "Do I look like a techno-geek?  Sorry, but try someone who programs more often than I do, which is never.  Ah, Mimi."

          "Do you think you could stop Matt from leaving his-"

          "I don't want to know, I don't want to know.  Besides, I'm the spirit of Miracles, not a housekeeper.  And anyway, you wouldn't want a different Matt, would you?"

          "Well, it's an interesting idea- oh, stop grovelling like that."

          "You can't blame him.  Your sense of humour is a little too serious."  He stepped onward.  "Davis, we really believe that you're a major tough guy.  Now drop the act."

          "Are you seriously not TK?" demanded Davis.

          "I don't have to take this," said 'TK' to the world in general.  "I'm a sacred noncarnation.  I could reduce you to a LET statement, and you're mocking me."

          "Okaywellmaybeyouhaveapoint."

          "Yolei… you've got a lot of admiration for other people, but there's more to you than you might know.  Start looking at what you can do instead of how you can be more like your heroes, and you could be greatest of all."

          "That's something you don't hear every day," she commented.

          "Well, I know some things real people don't.  Cody, ask your sensei about myths on the Four Guardians of Kyoto.  He should be able to tell you something very interesting that could lead you to an important place in the Azulong Forest."

          "What do you mean?"  

TK sighed and shook his head.  "I try to be mystical and I'm foiled by Practicality Boy.  Just accept it, will you?"  Cody shrugged, uncertain of what to say.

"Ken, you've heard forgiveness enough.  I'll be little more realistic than TK here: okay, so you were scum.  You've reformed.  That doesn't wipe away anything, but the only thing you can do now is heal.  It's like karma.  You can't erase the bad stuff, only add more good."  Ken looked a little startled.

"I think I needed that."

"So do I."  'TK' looked at the Tamers.  "I'm afraid TK and I don't know enough about you to do the same as I have for these Digidestined.  For now," he said, waving a hand, "here's a temporary gate back to your own world.  It will close once all of you are through, but it may open again some day, after you've left.

"And with that prophecy made, I say goodbye for now.  Thank you all."  The glow left TK's eyes and was replaced by his own light.  "I did what?"

"Enough," said Patamon, flapping weakly.  "Armageddmon's gone for good."  They all stared at the wreckage of the temple for a few moments.

"Well," Matt sighed after a moment, "let's go home."

"Home?!" exclaimed Davis.  "We just rocked a dozen armies of evil Digimon and you want to go home?"  He and several of the others were feeling much more up after the words of the spirit.  This was a real victory for once.

"Yeah, I say we get Imperialdramon, stop by New York, Russia, pick up the other Digidestined-" Sora began.

"Don't forget Willis," Cody added.  Davis shuddered.

"Oh, what are you whining about?  I won, remember?"  TK grinned victoriously right until Kari elbowed him in the side.

"That can be remedied if necessary," she warned.

"I love you."

"Damn it, that's cheating!"

"This is too good," said Takato.  "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm staying for a while."

Henry nodded his agreement.  "If it's staying open until we're all through, I'm not going anywhere any time soon.  Suzie, stop dancing."

"Yay!  Yay!  Yay!"

"I think she does it intentionally, myself," said Rika.  "And we shouldn't forget Ryo."  Silently and out of her sight, Takato retched a few exaggerated times.  Quietly, Jeri walked over to the portal and put her arm through.

"You're not going, are you?" asked Kazu.  Jeri drew her arm back and looked at it for a moment before nodding.  She turned back to the Tamers.

"Still raining," she reported, and they laughed.

"All right, if we're going to get the other Digidestined in here for a party, let's find one of those Digiports," said Tai.  He led the way over the black metal wreckage, and into the city, the others following.  TK and Kari stayed back for a few moments.

"Well, what do you think?  How does this story end?" she asked.

"Dancing in the Streets of Light, it would seem," TK replied, gesturing at the port-hunting crowd.  Kari thought for a moment.

"It's 'in the streets all night', actually," she corrected him.

"Really?"

"From when they go to the future in _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure?"_

"You're the only other person I've ever met who knew that.  Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hey, Matt!  I've got a song for you to write," TK called, and ran after his brother, pulling Kari along with him.  And maybe at the party Tai said something.  Maybe Sora stopped worrying and danced with him.  Maybe Matt finally figured out to get the melody before the lyrics.  Maybe Joe understood.  Maybe Izzy wrote it all down in a way no one would forget.  Maybe Mimi finally got off everyone's collective case.

Maybe not.  Maybe it would take a miracle.  Oh, wait.


End file.
